finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fahrenheit
The Fahrenheit, also known as the Continental Circus, is the airship available to the player in Final Fantasy X. Unlike previous installments, there is no World Map overview and the player cannot manually fly the ship around Spira. Instead, it is used for quickly transporting from one location to another. The text "Wind bless you" is inscribed on the gold dial in Al Bhed script. The writing on the deck of the ship says "Salvage Dream CID". Story When a rescued Tidus works with a group of Al Bhed salvagers led by Brother and Rikku, the Fahrenheit is salvaged from the bottom of the ocean near Baaj Temple. It is properly unveiled later when the Al Bhed's Home is under attack from the Guado. Cid helps the party and other survivors escape, after which they destroy Home using the missiles installed on the ship. As they attempt to enter Bevelle to save Yuna from being forced to marry Seymour Guado, the ship is attacked by the guardian wyrm, Evrae, and a battle is staged on the deck, using Trigger Commands to move the ship in addition to normal combat mechanics. The ship is damaged in the following attack by the Bevelle guards and Cid steers it away. After the party defeats Yunalesca in the ruins of Zanarkand Dome, they are picked up by Cid and make the Fahrenheit their base of operations. During the assault on Sin, it is revealed the Fahrenheit is equipped with powerful laser cannons on either side strong enough to blast off Sin's fins, but they break before they can fire on Sin's head. After the party has ventured inside Sin and defeated its core, Yu Yevon, the party returns on the ship to watch the beast die. Afterward, Cid keeps the airship and uses it to transport people to his new tourist attraction. Quests Meeting Dona When the party visits Fahrenheit for the first time, they meet Dona who doubts her abilities as a summoner. Depending on Tidus's answer, Dona and Barthello will either quit the pilgrimage and remain at Djose Temple (picking the option "Sure! Sounds good to me"), or keep traveling and can be met again when returning to the Zanarkand Dome (picking the option "Who cares?"). If the player doesn't talk to her, Dona will appear in the Zanarkand Dome. Passwords and Coordinates Passwords As well as having the option to choose a destination when speaking to Cid, the player can choose to input a password. The passwords can be deciphered from various Al Bhed texts found across Spira and, when entered, open up new locations on the map for the player to explore. They will be highlighted in yellow until the player has visited them. Passwords must be spelled correctly and be in upper case to be accepted. In all cases, finding the Al Bhed text clues is not required and the passwords will be accepted immediately upon entry even if no clues have been found. ;Password No. 1: GODHAND *On the Mi'ihen Highroad in south end area, find this clue: "There is a valley in a vast plain with a great thorn beside. From the thorn look cross the vale to the other side". *Head to the Calm Lands at the big spire in the north-central part (near a person standing at the edge). Near to gorge examine the base of this spire to read: "With the vale at your back go forty-nine, then seven to the right in the truest line". *Make sure to walk (not run) south 49 steps, then 7 steps to the right. This is easiest to do while using the D-pad. The next clues are, as follows: **pointy rock gives this clue: "With me at your back go twenty, then twenty to the right". **large mound of rock gives this clue: "Right sixteen and right four". **circle with a crescent this clue: "Continue on. Find me". *At this point, head to north, back to a spot near the spire it started at. Look for other circle with a crescent on the ground near the edge to read the password: "The password is... GODHAND". Entering the password GODHAND will allow the player access to the Mushroom Rock Ravine, where, if they possess the Celestial Mirror, they can obtain Rikku's Celestial Weapon, the Godhand. ;Password No. 2: VICTORIOUS *The first clue is on the blue stone at Besaid Island in Ancient Road, under to a structure near the entrance. It reads: "Kilika and Bikanel join as one". *This is in reference to the blue stones at Kilika and Bikanel, which when combined, gives the password. The stone at Kilika Woods, near the entrance reads: :t e p s w r s :V C O I U *The stone at Bikanel Island (at the northwestern ruins in the central area) reads: :h a s o d i :I T R O S *Combined, these give the password VICTORIOUS. Entering the password VICTORIOUS will allow the player access to an area in Besaid called Besaid Ruins 1. Here they will find the Victorious armor for Rikku. ;Password No. 3: MURASAME *The blue stone at Baaj Temple in the Submerged Ruins, towards the right reads: "In the land where bolts of light illuminate the blackest night. With Macalania behind the fourth pillar you sight look not on the left but on the right". *This corresponds to the tower in north area of Thunder Plains which is near a save sphere. Written on the LEFT side of the tower is: "The password is... MURASAME" Entering the password MURASAME will allow the player access to a second hidden area of Besaid, Besaid Ruins 2. Here they will find the Murasame katana for Auron. Coordinates Another option for the player to discover new locations is to choose the Coordinate option when speaking to Cid. This brings up a cursor over the map of Spira, along with a set of coordinates. The player can discover new locations by aligning the cursor with specific coordinates and pressing . There are six areas the player can discover, and like the password-discovered locations, they will be highlighted in yellow until the player visits them. Shops Rin - Corridor (after escaping Home) ''Note: Rin also appears near the ramp leading to the deck, after scene of Evrae's appearance. His wares are the same.'' |valign="top"| |} Rin - Corridor (after gaining control) |valign="top"| |} Treasure *Al Bhed Potion x4 (from man on right, after Rin warns that there are fiends inside the airship) *Underdog's Secret x99 (from Rin, collect all Al Bhed Primers) Enemy Formations Corridors (except two Compartments)= ''Note: The random encounters are available after Rin warns that there are fiends inside the airship. They will no longer be available after defeating Evrae.'' *Bomb x3 *Dual Horn x2 *Evil Eye x2 |-|Deck= *Evrae (Boss) *Left Fin (Boss) *Right Fin (Boss) *Sin (Boss) Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Musical Themes Unlike in previous ''Final Fantasy games, Final Fantasy X has no specific airship theme as the player can't fly it manually on the world map. "Launch" plays when the Fahrenheit escapes from Home. "Beyond the Darkness" plays as the background theme when the player rides the airship for the first time, and again when the player gains control of the airship. "Leap in the Dark" plays when the party discovers Yuna is in Bevelle. "Assault" plays when the party goes to rescue Yuna and when the party plans to fight Sin. Gallery Etymology Trivia *The airship in Squaresoft's game Bahamut Lagoon is also called Fahrenheit (shortened to "Farnheit" in the English fan translation due to space issues). *The Final Fantasy Mechanical Arts depiction of the airship gives it the name Continental Circus. *While the name of the Final Fantasy X airship is Fahrenheit, the name of the Final Fantasy X-2 airship is Celsius. Both Fahrenheit and Celsius are measurement scales of temperature. *Sometimes in Final Fantasy X-2, Fahrenheit can be found outside the ruined Zanarkand Dome. It remains floating outside just as it does after the player gains access to it in Final Fantasy X. *One of the teams in the Fiend Arena is called "Continental Circus". *The Fahrenheit was never called by its name throughout Final Fantasy X. This was later alluded to in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy by one of the Mognet letters, which stated that not everyone knows the name of the ship. Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Airships de:Fahrenheit es:Fahrenheit